Spock or Sylar ?
by Kokoroyume
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE SpirkTrekker42. Le Capitaine Kirk est secoué par un rêve dans lequel Spock essaye de le tuer. Spock pourra-t-il l'aider à surmonter sa confusion ? Slash.


_Note de la traductrice : J'ai trouvé cette petite fic originale alors j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez la découvrir ^^  
Je précise cependant que SpirkTrekker24 a écrit cette histoire avant la sortie en salle de ST 2009 vous pouvez lire la fiction originale et y laisser une review ici : http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4946559 / 1 /  
Et je remercie l'auteur qui m'a donné l'autorisation de faire cette traduction :D _

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer : Spock et Kirk appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, Sylar appartient à Tim Kring et l'univers de Heroes.

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Zachary Quinto pour avoir obtenu le rôle du nouveau Spock ! Je suis impatiente de voir comment il jouera dans le nouveau film.

**Spock or Sylar ?**

_James T. Kirk recula lentement devant l'intrus qui avait pénétré sa cabine. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Spock qui voulait le tuer ! Son cœur commença à battre rapidement, effrayé, lorsqu'il remarqua la lueur maléfique dans les yeux du vulcain. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque Kirk l'étudia de plus près qu'il réalisa que l'être le menaçant n'était pas Spock… pas vraiment. L'homme devant lui ressemblait beaucoup à Spock, sauf qu'il ne possédait pas ces particularités qui le caractérisaient et qu'étaient ses oreilles et ses sourcils vulcains. Comment cela était-il possible ?_

_« Spock, » tenta-t-il, sa voix alourdie par l'émotion. « C'est Kirk. Que vous est-il arrivé ? »_

_« Vous possédez quelque chose que je veux, » grommela le faux Spock tandis qu'il souriait avec un rictus à sa proie à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Et je vais vous le prendre. »_

_« Spock, s'il vous plaît, je suis votre ami, votre t'hy'la, » supplia Kirk, mais c'était inutile. Souriant comme un fou, le faux Spock pointa son index vers la tête de son capitaine. Une douleur brûlante et fulgurante fit que le front de Jim se plissa de souffrance alors que le sang coulait de la blessure. Ses hurlements d'horreur ne firent rien pour empêcher le faux Spock d'ouvrir son crane à mains nues…. _

« Jim ! Réveillez-vous ! » Kirk connaissait cette voix. C'était la voix de celui qui venait juste d'essayer de l'assassiner ! Le capitaine de l'USS Enterprise ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son compagnon et premier officier assis sur le lit, à côté de lui, le regardant avec une certaine inquiétude. « Jim, j'ai constaté que vous faisiez un cauchemar. »

« Je suis au courant, Spock, » dit Kirk, irrité à l'idée qu'il pourrait réellement croire que Spock voudrait le tuer. Si seulement il possédait un peu de cette logique vulcaine ! Peut-être son partenaire pouvait-il trouver un moyen de lui en prêter un peu de manière permanente à travers leur lien mental. Kirk était convaincu que _Spock_ pourrait expliquer que le fait que cela soit un rêve était la seule explication logique à un scénario si étrange. Toutefois, ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi Spock paraissait si humain dans le rêve. Huh.

« Souhaiteriez-vous en parler ? » offrit Spock.

« Ce n'était rien d'important, » marmonna Kirk, ne voulant pas déranger son compagnon avec ce sujet. Après tout, si l'inverse s'était produit, il aurait pu se sentir coupable pour avoir tenté d'assassiner Spock dans un rêve. Spock leva un sourcil.

« La température de votre corps a augmenté de 2,5 degrés et vous transpirez, » observa le vulcain. « Je doute que ce n'était rien d'important. »

« Oh, très bien, » ronchonna Kirk. « Je sais que vous vous débrouillerez pour le découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Il fixa très attentivement les yeux noirs de son partenaire. « Vous avez essayé de me tuer, Spock. »

« Fascinant, » dit Spock, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître l'amusement dans sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » dit Kirk en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « A ce moment-là, je ne réalisais pas que c'était un cauchemar. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que j'allais mourir des mains de celui que j'aimais le plus. »

« Jim, je ne voulais pas vous offens- »

« C'est bon, » l'interrompit le capitaine. « Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi agressif. J'imagine que d'une certaine façon ça peut paraître drôle. »

« Seulement parce que je préfèrerais me tuer moi-même que de vous laisser être tué, » dit Spock, totalement sérieux.

« Je sais, Spock, » dit Kirk, touché que son compagnon formule à nouveau ce sentiment qu'il lui connaissait déjà. Il se nicha confortablement dans les bras de Spock tandis qu'il essayait d'effacer sa frustration à propos de ce maudit rêve. « Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi vous sembliez si différent dans ce rêve. »

« Différent ? En quoi ? » demanda Spock. « Etait-ce comme lorsque vous avez été pris dans le rayon qui vous a téléporté sur l'ISS Enterprise, lorsque vous avez rencontré mon homologue plus sombre ? »

« Non, rien de tel, » l'assura Kirk. « Cette fois vous étiez complètement humain. Je doute que je faisais l'expérience d'un univers parallèle comme cette fois-là ; c'était plus comme une dimension alternative. »

« Intéressant, » remarqua Spock. « Et pourquoi voulais-je vous tuer ? »

« Vous avez dit que j'avais quelque chose que vous vouliez. »

« Et peut-être que c'est le cas. » Le visage de Spock devint impassible mais Kirk était certain qu'il cachait un sourire.

« Spock, je ne vous avez jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme vous m'avez regardé. Je n'avais jamais vu le mal en vous comme cela avant. C'était comme-ci vous étiez une sorte de tueur en série psychopathe ! »

« Mais ça ne pouvait pas être moi, Jim, si j'étais humain, » argumenta son amant.

« J'aurais pu reconnaître ces yeux n'importe où, » dit Kirk. « C'était vous, d'une certaine manière. »

« Peut-être, » dit doucement Spock, mais Jim pouvait dire que son amant ne le croyait pas. « Et comment ai-je essayé de… » Le vulcain grimaça légèrement sans terminer sa phrase.

« Me tuer ? » offrit Kirk. « Vous avez ouvert ma tête avec votre doigt. »

« Oh oui, ça semble très logique, » soupira Spock.

« Je sais que ça paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux, » accorda Jim. « Je peux seulement imaginer que vous en aviez après une sorte de pouvoir qui se trouvait dans mon cerveau. »

« Je suis désolé si cette expérience vous a choqué, » dit Spock. « Comme vous le savez je ne suis pas troublé par les rêves mais, quand j'ai senti vos émotions à travers notre lien lorsque que vous rêviez, j'ai compris. J'apprécie grandement que vous ayez partagé le contenu de votre rêve avec moi. »

« Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous sur n'importe quel sujet, Spock, » dit Kirk. « Même quand je me montre particulièrement faible. » Spock décida d'ignorer le dernier commentaire, préférant ne pas penser à son capitaine comme quelqu'un de faible. Il était juste excessivement émotif parfois, du moins selon les standards vulcains.

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, Jim » dit Spock alors que Kirk était sur le point de fermer les yeux.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Jim d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, si ma forme Terrienne avait accès au cerveau de tous les humains, je choisirais de voler le _votre _! »

Spock rit légèrement tandis que Kirk se détournait de lui avec un soupir froissé.

FIN

Note de l'auteur : C'était ma première histoire Star Trek ! Il pourrait y en avoir d'autres (des plus longues) par la suite ! Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. C'est très difficile pour moi de leur rendre justice mais je continuerai à essayer.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : Aimant Heroes, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ce genre d'OS =)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)_


End file.
